During semiconductor fabrication processes including but not limited to etch processes, material from a wafer may have a tendency to sputter therefrom and deposit on various surfaces, including but not limited to cooler surfaces, of a reactor such as the walls of a reactor. Inductively coupled plasma reactors generally have a first power electrode which can be in the shape of a inductive coil which is coupled to the reactor chamber through a window which is generally comprised of quartz. In such a arrangement, material sputtered from a wafer and traveling in a direct line-of-sight, can strike and build-up on the various surfaces of the reactor including the walls and the window. Such deposits caused by sputtering and other mechanisms can adversely affect the operation of the reactor. The build-up of such materials means that the reactor must be periodically shut down and the various surfaces are either cleaned or replaced. Accordingly, there is a need to minimize the effect of material sputtered from the wafer surface, which is deposited on the walls and window of the reactor. Further, there is a need to minimize the effect of materials deposited by any mechanism on the walls, windows, and other surfaces of a reactor.